Helado con frutos rojos
by Petite24
Summary: Así, Rose Weasley terminó exhausta en su cama, con el estomago vacío, con un calor inmenso por esa noche de verano y con un sólo pensamiento en su pequeña cabeza pelirroja: helado con frutos rojos.


Todo lo que reconozcan es de J.K. Rowling.

**Helado con frutos rojos.**

No podía estar deseándolo, ella no rompía las reglas y no pensaba hacerlo ahora.

Era algo tan tonto y sin importancia que no entendía por qué el simple pensamiento la molestaba.

Había estado muy concentrada escribiendo su redacción de pociones en la biblioteca esa tarde y el tiempo se había ido volando, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la hora de la cena había pasado y no quedaba ya nada ni nadie en el Gran Comedor; además era hora de sus rondas de prefecta y no podía faltar.

Así, Rose Weasley terminó exhausta en su cama, con el estomago vacío, con un calor inmenso por esa noche de verano y con un sólo pensamiento en su pequeña cabeza pelirroja: helado con frutos rojos.

No lograba estar cómoda, sabía que si iba a las cocinas (lugar que había encontrado por accidente en una de sus rondas), los elfos le darían el tan deseado helado y así finalmente podría dormir tranquila, sin hambre, sin calor y con la mente despejada.

Pero ella era Prefecta, conocía muy bien las reglas y sabía que no debía estar por los corredores a estas horas y mucho menos en las cocinas. Las únicas veces que se había metido en problemas había sido por culpa de alguno de sus primos, en especial de su primo favorito, Albus, ese chico parecía atraer los problemas y normalmente, cuando no estaba con sus amigos, la arrastraba a ella.

La imagen de ese frío y delicioso helado cubierto con cerezas, fresas y moras era tan fuerte en su mente que, cansada de estar en su cama sin poder dormir, se levantó sin hacer ruido, y fue hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

Por las escaleras apenas y se veía una tenue luz proveniente del fuego de la chimenea, apagado casi por completo. Inmediatamente se dirigió a su sillón favorito cerca de la ventana, anhelando que un poco de brisa refrescante fuera el remedio para el calor de esa noche; se movió silenciosamente hacía su destino pensando que la sala estaba desierta…

-¡AHHH!- la chica soltó un pequeño grito por la sorpresa que le provocó el encontrar a Scorpius Malfoy sentado en su sillón con los ojos cerrados y la cara inexpresiva, como si estuviera dormido; inmediatamente él se enderezo en el sillón y abrió los ojos, sobresaltado por el ruido.

Albus y Scorpius, se habían convertido en los mejores amigos el mismo día en que se conocieron y aún ahora, en su sexto año en Hogwarts, lo seguían siendo. A pesar de eso Rose y Scorpius rara vez se hablaban, a diferencia de la relación de amistad que ella sostenía con otros amigos de Albus. Se veían seguido, en el Gran Comedor, en la sala común, en varias clases que compartían o cuando la pelirroja buscaba a Albus, sin embargo, sólo se saludaban con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza o un educado "buenos días" y seguían cada uno por su camino.

Rose atribuía esto a su primer año en Hogwarts, ya que en esa época recordaba constantemente las palabras de su padre sobre no ser muy amigable con ese chico, así que había decidido evitarlo lo más posible. Con el paso del tiempo, Rose se dio cuenta que era una tontería y que si Scorpius era amigo de su primo, no podía ser tan malo, llegando así a la relación de cortesía que mantenían hasta ese momento, pues nunca se habían acercado realmente.

-Lo siento- dijo Rose después de recuperarse de la sorpresa, dándose la vuelta y pensando que tal vez no había sido tan buena idea bajar a la sala común.

-Weasley- la llamó antes de que pudiera regresar a su recamara- ¿Qué haces despierta a las dos de la mañana?-

La pelirroja se detuvo y lo observó durante unos segundos, apreciando verdadero interés en el rostro del joven. Scorpius era caballeroso, guapo, sociable e inteligente, cosas que le habían dado fama ente la población femenina de Hogwarts. Rose no pudo evitar fijarse en que aún a esas horas de la noche, con su pijama, su cabello rubio despeinado y unos ojos grises que demostraban algo de cansancio, lucia muy atractivo. Dudó en qué contestarle, pues no quería compartir su deseo de helado, ya que prácticamente eran desconocidos.

-No podía dormir- dijo con simpleza, una verdad a medias.

-¿Y sólo por eso bajaste hasta aquí vestida así?- pregunto el chico divertido con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿A que te refieres con "vestida así", Malfoy?- inquirió Rose un poco irritada por el interrogatorio del muchacho y su tonta sonrisa.

-Pues que vas sólo con ese pequeño camisón- señaló él sin dejar la diversión de lado.

Hasta ese momento Rose no se había percatado de su vestimenta, un pequeño camisón azul, regalo de su tía Giny, que contrastaba perfectamente con su blanco tono de piel, demasiado escotado para su gusto, dejando sus hombros demasiado al descubierto, así como sus largas piernas. Con el calor que hacia, había elegido lo mas ligero que tenía, olvidándolo por completo cuando había decidido bajar de su cuarto. Al ver lo que llevaba puesto su cara se sonrojó en sobre manera. No podía creer que Scorpius la estuviera viendo así y que la cara de diversión de él fuera en aumento al momento de ver su reacción.

Ella paso de la pena al enojo en sólo un momento. Primero se sentaba en su sillón favorito, la asustaba al llegar a la sala, comenzaba a interrogarla, y ahora se burlaba de ella ¿que se creía ese Malfoy? Sin querer discutir más con él, dio un bufido, lo miró con sus ojos azules entrecerrados, como sólo Rose Weasley podía mirar y aterrorizar a los chicos de séptimo grado, y dio la vuelta lo mas dignamente que pudo, aún con sus mejillas rosadas. Casi llegaba a las escaleras del dormitorio de chicas cuando la mano de Scorpius la detuvo gentilmente.

-No fue mi intención que te enfadaras, perdóname, no estuvo bien reírme de ti- dijo con sinceridad mezclada con culpabilidad, y mirándola fijamente a los ojos con un sentimiento que Rose no supo identificar-. Vamos, no te vayas, ¿por algo bajaste a la sala común, no?

Soltó su mano, dándole la posibilidad de irse, y demostrando con la disculpa que después de todo si era un caballero. La pelirroja vio su cara y algo hizo que se ablandara su corazón; sin saber exactamente por qué lo hacia, pasó por su lado y volvió a dirigirse a los sillones. Él la siguió y se sentó en el otro extremo del sillón.

-¿Ya vas a decirme por qué bajaste, Weasley?- preguntó después de un momento, recuperando su alegría de siempre y regalándole una sonrisa traviesa que Rose catalogó como cautivadora.

De nuevo, sin saber por qué hacia las cosas o por qué le contaba eso a él, decidió decirle la verdad.

-Porque quiero helado con frutos rojos- suspiró, sintiendo que había confesado un gran secreto.

Scorpius la miró con cara de desconsiento. Y ella no pudo más que explicarle los acontecimientos de esa noche, desde su tarde en la biblioteca hasta su noche de insomnio por el deseo de helado, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por haberle confesado tanto.

-¿Entonces no has cenado nada?- preguntó el rubio.

Rose negó con la cabeza y su estómago acompañó su respuesta con los pequeños ruidos que hacía.

-Ven, vamos por algo de comida- dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa mas amplia, a punto de levantarse del sillón.

-No -contesto ella tajante, negando con la cabeza como una pequeña niña de tres años, lo que frenó al chico -no podemos salir, Malfoy- dijo recuperando su tono autoritario-. Eso es romper las reglas, y yo soy prefecta, ¿lo recuerdas?

Él volteo su cuerpo completamente en dirección a la pelirroja, cruzando sus pies arriba del sillón, acercándose un poco a ella, listo para convencerla.

-Solo iríamos por un poco de comida, yo igual tengo hambre y ahora quiero helado con frutos rojos- contesto él haciendo un infantil puchero.

-Ya he dicho que no - dijo firmemente Rose.

-¡Vamos Weasley! ¿Desde cuando eres cobarde? no me digas que a la prefecta le da miedo que la atrapen por los corredores a estas horas, ¿donde queda la valentía?, o tal vez no eres una verdadera Gryffindor- dijo alargando la ultima frase con tono de burla, cambiando de estrategia.

-¡Yo no soy ninguna cobarde, Malfoy!- casi gritó ella por el enojo- sólo que está mal y no saldré de esta torre- dijo segura cruzando sus brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Te apuesto a que no podrías salir por esa puerta, Weasley- siguió él con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Claro que puedo, solo no quiero- contesto ella en la misma posición y el gesto enojado.

-No eres capaz de ir por un simple helado a las cocinas- aseguró Scorpius - así que te propongo algo. Si vienes conmigo, te compraré todos los chocolates de Honeydukes que desees en la próxima visita a Hogsmeade-dijo él sabiendo de antemano por Albus la debilidad de la pelirroja por los chocolates.-, pero si pierdes…- hizo una pausa, haciendo su sonrisa más grande- tendrás que hacer mis deberes por todo un mes- terminó, clavando sus insistentes ojos grises en los de ella.

Rose no supo qué fue lo que le pasó exactamente en ese momento, si fue el deseo de chocolates, el que él la llamara cobarde, las ganas de que Malfoy cerrara la boca o el hambre que tenía en ese momento, pero se levantó del sillón y ofreció una mano al chico para cerrar el trato; Scorpius no pudo ocultar una cara victoriosa por haber conseguido lo que quería.

Sin siquiera esperarlo y todavía un poco molesta, se dirigió a la puerta de la sala común, pero se detuvo abruptamente en la salida, pensándolo mejor.

-¡Ahhh!- gritó Rose cuando Scorpius chocó con su espalda. Su cercanía le quitó la respiración.

-No grites o nos descubrirán, Weasley- reprendió Scorpius con voz queda y, ante esa posibilidad, ella no pudo más que callar y no reclamar por el choque.

Scorpius la tomó de la mano casualmente y comenzó a guiarla por los corredores, con una facilidad que sorprendió a Rose, tomando caminos que ella a estas horas de la noche no reconocía. La pelirroja agradecía que él tuviera la vista al frente y que la obscuridad evitara que viera de nuevo sus mejillas sonrojadas, que habían aparecido después de que la tomara de la mano.

-Está muy obscuro- murmuro ella después de casi chocar con una pared.

-Ya casi llegamos- murmuro Scorpius de vuelta, deteniéndose por un momento, para darle un pequeño apretón a su mano y seguir su camino sin ver la reacción de sorpresa de Rose.

No sabia qué le pasaba cuando estaba cerca de él. Rose se sentía a gusto al estar con Scorpius, cosa que no le pasaba con personas que recién conocía, se sonrojaba con demasiada frecuencia en su presencia, podía hacerla cambiar de humor con mucha facilidad y no entendía qué significaba. Además se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba la sonrisa del rubio, nunca lo había visto tan sonriente como esa noche, ni con sus amigos, ni después de un partido de quidditch, dándole a pensar que tal vez, sin darse cuenta, en ocasiones anteriores había observado al chico más de lo que debería.

Llegaron a su destino más rápido de lo que Rose hubiera esperado, sacándola de sus pensamientos al entrar a la cocina. Los pocos elfos que quedaban a esas horas comenzaron a atenderlos, dándoles un lugar en una mesa que estaba en la esquina del cuarto y preguntándoles que comida deseaban.

-Puede que no seas cobarde después de todo, Weasley- comentó él con una risita.

-Te dije que podía hacerlo Malfoy, sólo no me gusta romper reglas- dijo Rose nerviosa, pero sin poder evitar reír con él.

Con un vaso de helado con frutos rojos los dos comenzaron a hablar de la escuela, del quidditch, sus gustos y los pasatiempos de cada uno entre risas. Dándose cuenta de lo fácil que era hablar con el otro y lo mucho que habían logrado conocerse en tan sólo una noche.

-Por cierto ¿Qué hacías tú en la sala hace un rato?- pregunto ella dándose cuenta de que no lo había hecho antes y sintiendo curiosidad.

-No podía dormir- respondió él copiando con toda naturalidad la primera respuesta que la chica le había dado al momento de su encuentro.

-¿Y sólo por eso viniste hasta aquí conmigo, Malfoy?- preguntó, con clara duda de que eso fuera cierto - ¿Si sólo hubiera sido eso ya habrías regresado a la cama a volver intentar dormir desde hace tiempo, no?

Rose notó que algo no le estaba diciendo y decidió no rendirse hasta conseguir su respuesta, además era su turno de interrogarlo, como él había hecho con ella.

-Al igual que tu cabeza estaba repleta de imágenes de helado, la mía le estaba dando vueltas a un asunto- contesto de lo más serio que había estado en toda la noche.

-¿Y se puede saber cuál es el asunto?- dijo Rose con precaución, no queriendo verse demasiado entrometida.

Él se quedo meditando su respuesta por un tiempo, dejándole un momento a Rose para analizarlo. De verdad estaba serio, así que debía ser algo importante, parecía que el asunto lo frustraba y lo ponía triste, y ella pudo notar que él quería decir algo que no se atrevía. La pelirroja era buena leyendo a las personas y con ese pequeño silencio notó que lo que le pasaba a Scorpius no podía ser otra cosa más que problemas amorosos, una chica. Y sin saber por qué, eso le produjo un hormigueo en el estómago, pero decidió no pensar en eso y esperar la respuesta de él.

-Es sólo que hay una chica…- decidió confesar el rubio- pero ella ni siquiera me mira- dijo pausadamente para después quedarse callado.

-No creo que eso sea posible- dijo ella intentando sonar lo mas animada posible- ¡Vamos Malfoy! La mayoría de las chicas de la escuela se mueren por ti, eres jugador de quidditch y de los mejores estudiantes de la clase, ¿cómo alguien podría no verte?- dijo intentando animarlo.

Se quedó callado un momento, la miro fijamente y Rose pudo notar decisión en sus ojos.

-De la forma en que tú no me ves, Rose- contestó con un tono bajo, sin apartar la mirada.

Rara vez le pasaba esto a ella, pero en ese momento no supo qué decir, sintió el calor inundar sus mejillas de nuevo y lo único que atinó a hacer fue a no apartar sus ojos de los de él, sin pasar desapercibido para ella que le había dicho por su nombre y no por su apellido.

-Tú me gustas, Rose- admitió él con un brillo en los ojos que ella notó de inmediato.

-¿Yo t-te gusto?- titubeó sin poder creerlo.

-¿¡Cómo no podrías gustarme!- exclamó con el mismo tono animado que ella había utilizado antes- eres inteligente, amable, hermosa, te preocupas por los demás, tal vez eres un poco mandona pero eso es parte de tu encanto- terminó con una sonrisa.

-No soy mandona- rezongó ella tímidamente y apartó la vista de él para ponerla sobre sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo, sin saber qué más decir.

Estaba muy confundida, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Scorpius Malfoy estaba enamorado de ella. No sabía qué hacer en ese momento, después de todo lo pasado esa noche, sentía que era muy fácil hablar con él, que le gustaba estar a su lado y las cosas que le hacía sentir, aunque no supiera explicar qué eran, pero no lo conocía bien y aún no podía creer que a él le gustara ella.

-Tranquila, no necesito que digas nada- le aseguró Scorpius después de un rato de silencio entre ellos, viendo el conflicto en la mente de la pelirroja-. Sólo te pido algo, que nos demos la oportunidad de conocernos, ¿eso no hace daño a nadie o si?-

Sólo le tomó unos segundos pensarlo, ella de verdad quería conocerlo mas.

-Creo que eso estaría bien- dijo por fin con una pequeña sonrisa.

Los dos se miraron risueños, perdiendo la noción del tiempo y continuaron en las cocinas platicando por un rato más.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos si no queremos que nos sorprendan aquí- anunció el chico dándose cuenta de que faltaba poco para que amaneciera.

Después de reír los dos se levantaron y salieron del lugar, siendo Rose esta vez la que tomó la mano de Scorpius, se dirigieron a sus habitaciones intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Al llegar a la torre caminaron hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas, aún tomados de las manos.

-Entonces nos veremos en Pociones- dijo Rose despidiéndose.

-Claro, y el próximo sábado te espero en el gran comedor a las 10- contesto Scorpius con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿El próximo sábado?- se desconcertó la chica.

-Por supuesto, te debo tus chocolates, habrá que ir a comprarlos a Hogsmeade y tal vez después… ¿ir por una cerveza de mantequilla?- preguntó lo último con algo de duda pero sin quitar su sonrisa.

-¿Es una cita?- interrogó divertida.

-Solo si tú quieres- contesto simplemente.

-Supongo que debes pagar la apuesta…- prolongó dar su respuesta, disfrutando de la mal escondida ansiedad del chico- nos vemos el sábado entonces- terminó con una sonrisa.

Él no pudo más que sonreír y se fue acercando cada vez mas a ella, tomo su brazo acercándola más a él y sintió su suave piel en su mano, acortó la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos y posó sus labios en la mejilla de ella en un suave y corto roce.

-Hasta luego Rose- murmuró aún muy cerca de ella.

-Hasta luego Scorpius- dijo ella apenas encontrando las palabras.

Se separó de ella con una sonrisa, pensando en lo perfecto que se oía su nombre dicho por ella y en lo hermosa que se veía sonrojada como en este momento. Comenzó a dirigirse a su dormitorio cuando recordó algo que había olvidado.

-Rose- la llamó, deteniéndose y dándose la vuelta para poder observarla- el camisón te queda muy bien- comento pícaramente antes de desaparecer por sus propias escaleras con una sonrisa.

Después de uno momento para procesar lo dicho por el rubio y asimilar todo lo que había pasado, subió las escaleras hacía su dormitorio con una sonrisa, pensando que tal vez el saltarse las reglas de vez en cuando no era tan malo y que debería desear helados con frutos rojos mas seguido.

**Hola!**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Quiero agradecer a Altea Kaur por su ayuda y apoyo, ¡te quiero hermanita!**

**Se acepta todo tipo de comentarios.**

**Hasta luego :) **


End file.
